The Joy's of Pregnancy: There Are None
by PhantomSometimesWrites
Summary: A year of happy marriage between Steven and Connie, and as they approach their one-year-anniversary, they find out that Connie is pregnant! What will the Gem's think? What would Connie's family think? And what of Steven and his gem?


Yes, it had been one full Earth year.

One full year since Steven and Connie had gotten married.

One full year since Steven and Connie moved into a small house on Rose's hill.

And one full year of pearl panicking about it.

Yes, she was happy for them. Yes, she was proud of Steven. And resoundingly yes, she was happy they moved to live on Rose's hill.

But humans like to... Mate. Hell, _Rose_ mated with a human, enough times that she'd want to produce a child with him.

But that was exactly the thing she feared most. At his core, Steven was Rose, and at Pearl's core, Pearl was still not over the loss of her lover.

What would Pearl do once Connie had conceived? What would Pearl do when she was about to give birth?

Would Steven just... fade away, like Rose had?

What would she do?

* * *

This was the fifth pregnancy test Connie had used.

 _Positive. It's positive._

Steven would be home from getting groceries at any moment. She would have to sit him down and explain.

"I'm home!" His now deeper voice had called from the entry hallway. She heard the familiar sound of paper bags falling to the kitchen counter top.

She walked in, trying to act as smooth as possible, a delicate hand running over the granite, watching lazily as Steven finished putting away the food.

"We need to talk." She said calmly.

Stevens eyes shot up with worry, she sounded all too serious.

She grabbed his now much larger hand, and pulled him gently into the living room. Connie sat in his lap, caressing the rose and the thorny vines that tattooed down his left arm. She lightly kissed the flower.

"What's wrong, Connie?" He asked, tilting her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I- Well- You see..."

"What is it, Connie? You can tell me." He said warmly, placing a light kiss to her lips.

She released a shuddering breath, "I'm pregnant."

Steven stared at her blankly, still processing what Connie had just told him, before she started to speak again, "I just... What should we do? Do you want me to keep it? Should we get an abortion? Give it up for adoption? Should we-"

"What do you wanna do?" Steven asked, concerned, "Do you feel ready? You're the one that'll be carrying the baby. You're the one that'll give birth, its not my place to tell you what to do with it. You're the one that might have to suffer a over it."

She gaped at him, before tangling her hands in his long curly hair and kissed him passionately. The more she thought about it, the more he looked like his mother. The ends of his hair were now a pink color Connie adored.

He pulled back, a deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, "As much as I'd love to continue, we have an important matter to discuss."

Connie grinned, a tiny Steven! Wouldn't that be lovely? "Well, start thinking of names!"

Steven laughed, undeniably happy, pulling his wife towards him for another kiss. A little Connie! What could be better?

Probably another round with Connie... Or two... Or ten. Maybe just touching tonight, she _was_ pregnant after all.

Connie noticed the sudden hardness jabbing her thigh, and smirked, "Really, Steven?"

"Sorry!" He blushed, "Don't be mad... I ju-"

"Well, its probably in its early stage, but we should see a doctor. I've never been pregnant before, I'm not really sure what that entails or if we can..." Connie sighed.

"I hope so!" Steven laughed awkwardly.

Connie, who was currently snuggled into his chest, would never ever know that he was murderously possessive, or that, if he had his way, he could tattoo 'Property Of Steven' on her ass, and she'd never know.

He sighed too, "Not even one?"

Connie glared up playfully at Steven, "No. Not even one."

Steven huffed, picking up his wife, and carrying them off to bed.

"I'll call for a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Steven whispered, lifting up her shirt and throwing it off as he placed her in bed, "I need to keep my two favorite people healthy."

"Hey! Not tonight!" Connie laughed, "Pregnant wife, remember?"

Steven just kissed her stomach, and unwittingly made the baby and Connie stronger.

"I just wanted to give our kid a goodnight kiss." Steven said innocently.

"Well, gimme back my shirt! I'm cold!" She cried.

Steven grinned, taking off his as well, "Hmm, really? I think you look hot."

"Unimpressive, Steven. Now, gimme my shirt!"

Steven curled up next to Connie, "I tried to be smooth, you know."

Connie's fingers wandered around his chest, "You're bad at it, you know."

He sighed, "I know..."

Steven fell asleep as Connie stayed up a little longer, tracing out the hard planes of his chest, before finding herself in a lazy dreamland.

* * *

Garnet was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Steven's gonna- What about- He'll- Don't talk like that!"

She was finally ripped straight down the middle, Ruby and Sapphire falling away from each other.

"Sapphire! He might die!"

"That doesn't give us the right to kill something that hasn't gotten the chance to live!"

"I wasn't suggesting-"

Sapphire glared accusingly, "Don't think I couldn't hear that thought."

Ruby looked shocked, "I didn't mean it! I would never wanna hurt Connie! Never!"

"You say that, and yet you still were thinking just a moment ago about killing her." Sapphire deadpanned.

Ruby crumbled next to Sapphire, "I- I- I just don't want Steven to... Stop existing! I won't be able to handle that again!"

Sapphire sad down next to Ruby and sighed, "I know... But, he might not. I saw many futures, Ruby. Most were pleasant. Let's not dwell over the bad ones."

Ruby gently kissed Sapphire, and as the two fused she whispered, "I hope you're right about this."

"I know we are." Garnet said.

* * *

 **A little ficlet! If you guys want more, or want a series to come outta this, please feel free to ask!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Phantom**


End file.
